Loving the Marauders
by Marauder16
Summary: What Lily finds when she enters the eighth wonder of the world: The Marauders Dormitory.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. But a great love for James Potter.

A/N: Alright. This is a OneShot about James and Lily, so please review!

And once again, I'd like to thank my BETA VanHelsings angel (VHA: You know, I should get more credit for these stories. I write her Disclaimers and A/N's too, because she's too lazy. Yes, that's right, TOO LAZY.)

Loving the Marauders

Lily Evans was, for lack of a better word a goody goody two shoes.

James Potter was for the lack of a dictionary, a Marauder.

Lily had always hated James because of the way he acted; like he ruled the planet and how he hexed anyone in sight.

James had always loved Lily because she was in his opinion, the most beautiful Goddess ever.

After seven years of the same 'Lily hating James, James loving Lily' scenario, something changed, or should we say someone…

James and Lily sat on a couch in front of the common room fire late one night after patrols, talking of school and their future careers.

"I'm definitely going to be an Auror. My parents are, and their parents were. It's not like I need a high paying job or anything," James said, half laughing.

"Yeah I will too… It looks like it would be a worthwhile job. You know, saving people and helping fight Voldemort and stuff," Lily said, a look of awe on her face.

As Lily said this, James' face fell and he looked into the fire, his forehead creasing in deep thought.

Lily noticed his change of mood. "What's wrong?" Lily asked him with her voice full of concern.

"I…Ah... I don't like the idea of you putting your life on the line! I just don't want you to get hurt," James said, looking at Lily almost pleadingly.

Lily was touched by his concern, and was about to comfort James when she was reminded of all the years when James had treated her like she was his 'property' and was suddenly angry.

"Look James, you're not my boyfriend. It's not your place to be concerned about me," She said, standing up and looking down at his messy jet-black hair.

Suddenly, James too looked angry and raised himself from his seat, standing a full head above Lily, and looking down on her angry face.

"No, I'm not your boyfriend but I am your friend, and as your friend, I have the right to fear for your safety," He said not yelling, but no longer speaking softly.

"So you're my friend now?" Lily said, looking up at him. "Here was me thinking that for some strange reason you wanted more. All those times you asked me out were just for kicks were they?" She continued turning away so that he didn't see the tears in her eyes.

James looked at the back of Lily's head. If only she knew how much pain it caused him to settle for 'just friends' instead of something more.

"I always wanted more, but you didn't want that, so I respected you and settled for friends instead," James said, moving in front of Lily so that they were inches apart and both breathing very heavily.

Lily looked up into James' deep hazel eyes, and suddenly saw more to him than ever before.

All of a sudden, James closed the short distance between them and captured her lips in a heart-stoping kiss.

For a moment Lily didn't react. James Potter was kissing her! But what was even more shocking was that she was enjoying it.

Lily started to kiss James back, and soon enough, they were engulfed in a passionate and loving kiss.

James pressed his body to Lily, and she pushed her body even harder to his. He put his hands around her waist, and she snaked her hands around his neck.

For a few blissful minutes they could think only of their passionate embrace.

Then something dawned in Lily's brain.

She pulled away and looked at a confused James.

"We can't," She breathed, "I can't…" She whispered.

"What! Why?" James demanded, and for the first time that night, raised his voice.

"James… I don't want to do this…" She said, tears pouring down her face.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" He said, grabbing Lily gently by the shoulders and holding her while she cried.

"I don't want to be the girl that James Potter finally got with, and cast aside after a little while because he got bored," She said, pushing him roughly to the side.

"Is that honestly what you think of me?" He asked, a murderous and scary look on his face.

"For years I tried to get you to see me for who I really am, but you still don't really know me, do you?" He said, turning away and looking in to the fire.

"Lily you're unlike any girl I've ever met! You're smart, kind, loving…" Here he chuckled before continuing, "Even to a git like me! I think the world of you! You're the bloody love of my life and you think I'm just going to toss you away!" He said, turning back around to face her.

Lily looked into his warm hazel eyes, and no longer saw the Marauder. Instead she saw a boy standing in front of her, telling her he loved her.

James then turned on his heel and practically ran up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory.

Lily was left standing in the common room, feeling sad and alone to think about her feelings and those of James Potter.

Soon after, Lily walked in a daze up to her dormitory, dressed in her pyjamas and went to bed.

But unfortunately for Lily sleep never came, instead for hours she was left to ponder the boy who loved her. The boy she loved.

2am…

2:30am… 2:33am… 2:34am…

3am…

Finally Lily had had enough. After all the pranks, jinxes and torments that boy put her through, she had thought that there was nothing more he could say or do that would affect her.

But once again the cunning and cute Marauder had caught her off guard, and this time it was love that stopped her in her tracks and made her heart leap.

She quietly slid out of bed, walked across her dormitory, down the steps of the girl's dormitories, and up to the boys.

Lily stopped outside the Seventh Year boy's dorm.

Suddenly this didn't seem like the smartest idea. Or as a matter of fact the safest… Being in the same room as the four Marauders was not good, least of all in her pyjamas.

She grit her teeth, and opened the door.

Whoa. It didn't seem like there was any other word to describe the Marauders' bedroom.

There were boxes upon boxes of Honeydukes products, Zonkos products and a combination of clothes, magazines, parchment and other objects which Lily would rather have not seen scattered all over the floor.

She looked at the four Four-Poster-Beds.

She could tell that the bed closest to the door on the left was occupied by Peter, due to the loud snores coming from behind the curtains.

The bed closest to the door on the right was obviously Sirius. She could tell because of the large tattooed foot hanging off the side of the bed almost touching the floor.

That left two beds in the centre of the room, both equally as messy. She really didn't fancy pulling back the curtains on one bed to find Remus half naked.

Not that Remus wasn't good looking.

Lily had just never thought of him in that way.

"James' bed is the one on the right," Said a voice issuing from the bed in the middle to the left.

"Remus…" She whispered, blushing in the dark.

"Yeah," He chuckled before continuing, "I'll get out of the way. I really don't want to see anything you two get up to…" He said, getting up and pulling on a jumper.

"No, honestly, stay! I don't know why I'm here… I'll just go," She said very quickly, turning around and attempting to leave without setting off a land-mine.

"Don't you dare!" he whispered harshly, grabbing Lily's arm and turning her back around. "He's a bloody mess! Whatever you said to him hit him really hard," He said with a touch of sympathy in his voice.

"If you two don't stop your midnight roll play, I'm going to have to streak to get you to shut up," Said a booming voice from the bed closest to the door on the right.

"Okay, I'm really going to go now…" Lily said, inching her way to the door.

"Lily!" Sirius' voice whispered in disbelief.

"Shit, I didn't know we had female guests, or I would have put some pants on…" He exclaimed, groaning as he slid out of his bed and approached Remus and Lily in the centre of the room.

Lily hastily shut her eyes, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Sirius in all his manly glory.

"S' all right Lily! I'm kidding… My pants are on," Sirius said, cackling quietly to himself.

"So are you here to admit your undying love for our little Jamie?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Something like that," Lily admitted, trying her best to avoid the gaze of the two boys situated in front of her.

"Shit…" Sirius whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"Well Sirius, don't you think we should leave them to it?" Remus asked as he clasped a hand on Sirius' back.

"Yeah… I'd hate to overhear any of the corny shit that comes out of James' mouth when he realizes the love of his life is in his room wearing a very sexy night dress," Sirius said, looking Lily up and down.

Once again Lily blushed, only noticeable by the soft moonlight pouring through the open windows.

"We'll… Uh… Leave you to it then," Remus said, moving towards Peter's bed to wake him up.

About two minutes later, (and after a lot of bribery, mostly chocolate and other sweets from the kitchens) three of the marauders left their Head Quarters, leaving behind a sleeping fourth Marauder, and an embarrassed Lily unsure of what to say or do next.

She slowly and quietly approached the bed on the right to the middle, to her sleeping love.

She pulled back the red curtains to see James Potter in only his pyjama pants lying on his back, eyes closed in heavy slumber.

This sight made Lily smile. He looked so adorable! Actually, when she thought about it, he always looked cute. It was just when he opened his mouth that one found out what he was really like.

She sat on the edge of his bed and brushed a lock of long jet-black hair out of his eyes.

This was apparently enough to wake the sleeping Marauder.

He looked at Lily, at first with confusion in his expression, but after a moment it became a look of panic, suddenly fully realizing the situation.

"Lily…What are y…You doing…?" But he was cut off by the sudden movement of Lily kissing him.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww…" A sudden chorus of voices echoed from the staircase behind the partially-closed dormitory door.

Lily immediately jumped off of James' bed and clasped a hand to her mouth, feeling awfully embarrassed.

"Go away guys!" James said, flicking his wand at the door.

A loud crash was heard, before Sirius' obviously annoyed voice boomed from beyond the closed door. "Aye aye, Captain."

All thoughts were soon erased as Lily was pulled down on James' bed and covered with his blankets, and James' protective arms.

This is my dictation of how James Potter and Lily Evans _finally_ got together.


End file.
